Taking Notes
by Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish
Summary: The enterprise crew passes notes in class at the academy, what do they say? Chapter 6 is HURT/COMFORT, not humor, just so you know... Rated "T"
1. PART 1

**So yeah, I was reading a Harry Potter fanfic one day, it just cracked me up! It was just a few blurbs of the characters passing notes in class, and I thought a Star trek version would be cool! This is based on the new crew in their academy days, instead of paper they use online forums!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star trek.**

Part 1

Kirkilicous: Hey Bonesie, how's it klingin'?

Bad2DBones: I'm not helping you cheat, if that's where this is going...

Kirkilicous: Hey, if I didn't have this stuff covered do you really think I wouldn't be paying attention to the teacher now?

Bad2DBones: Yes.

Kirkilicous: Crabby much?

Bad2DBones: I have 3 tests today, I need to study!

Kirkilicous: Yeah right, you're just trying to avoid me!

Bad2DBones: Gee, why in the world would I do something like _that?_

Kirkilicous: You're just jealous of my popularity.

Bad2DBones: I'm trying not to get crushed by your enormous ego.

Kirkilicous: When were you looking at my ego? Are you a gay stalker?

Bad2DBones: Yes. By the way, I think you should get that mole on your ass checked out...

Kirkilicous: Know what's weird? I actually have a mole on my ass...

Bad2DBones: Isn't that what I just said?

Kirkilicous: Ew, I thought you were kidding about the gay stalker thing...

Bad2DBones: It's quite hard to convey sarcasm through writing...

Kirkilicous: you were kidding? Thank GOD, I thought I'd have to get a new roommate...

Bad2DBones: That sounds like a good idea to me, I'm getting sick of you walking in every hour of the night...

Kirkilicous: Hey, I have a study group to go to!

Bad2DBones: Study my ass! You told me the first week we were here that you aspired to screw every girl in the academy before you graduate!

Kirkilicous: I'm nearly there too, I'm going alphabetically, Uhura is next...

Bad2DBones: Damn, are you really on "U"? How many do you do a night?

N. Uhura_chick: You realize this isn't a private forum, right?

Kirkilicous: Hey, Uhura! What a coincidence! Hey, you wanna go out tonight?

N. Uhura_chick: Yeah, maybe we could go to that new ice rink called HELL?

Kirkilicous: Is that a yes?

N. Uhura_chick: Burn in hell, Kirk.

Kirkilicous: I can't, it's frozen, remember?

Bad2DBones: Uhura, don't even bother, he won't ever shut up.

Kirkilicous: I will if she goes out with me!

N. Uhura_chick: I'd sooner shave my head and become a nun.

Kirkilicous: Nuns don't shave their heads, monks do!

N. Uhura_chick: I. DON'T. CARE.

Kirkilicous: Hey, does the "N" on your screen title stand for your first name?

N. Uhura_chick: Do you think I would tell you if it did?

Kirkilicous: Is it Nancy? Nellie? Nachelle?

N. Uhura_chick: Again, what makes you think I would just tell you the answer?

Bad2DBones: I'm just saying, he probably won't stop until he finds out...

N. Uhura_chick: This isn't even worth it, I'm logging off...

Kirkilicous: Wait! Don't go! I LOVE YOUUUUU!

Bad2DBones: You say that to every girl to get them to sleep with you...

Kirkilicous: So? It's a good strategy!

Bad2DBones: Uh huh.

Kirkilicous: What? I'm a great stratigizer!

Bad2DBones: I think you mean strategist...

Kirkilicous: Whatever. Same thing.

Bad2DBones: I don't have time for this, I'm logging off too...

Kirkilicous: Wait! Don't go! I LOVE YOUUU!

Bad2DBones: That wasn't funny, that was gay.

Kirkilicous: I thought you were logging off...

Bad2DBones: I am! Now!

Kirkilicous: Then why are you still responding?

Bad2DBones: Why are you still posting if you think I'm gone?

Kirkilicous: But you aren't gone! You keep talking!

Bad2DBones: That's cuz YOU keep talking!

Kirkilicous: NOOOO... _you_ hang up!

Bad2DBones: Screw you. I'm leaving!

Kirkilicous: _Are_ you?

...

Kirkilicous: You're still there, aren't you?

...

Kirkilicous: The south sucks.

Bad2DBones: F**k you! No it doesn't!

Kirkilicous: HA! I knew you wouldn't leave!

Bad2DBones: If you insult the south, you insult me.

Kirkilicous: It was a joke!

Bad2DBones: Goodbye, kirk.

Kirkilicous: See ya, Bones.

**So, what do you think? In the next chapters I'll bring in Spock, Chekov and Sulu! Reviews are my fuel, just don't post if you're correcting a spelling error, cuz that just pisses me off...**


	2. Part 2

Yay! Thanks for all the good reviews!

Ok, so I'm gunna start working in the other characters, but I may not put them all in one chapter so it isn't so cluttered, anyway, I think this one is going to be a Spock/Uhura chat, so fangirls, get ready to giggle!

Also, I know Uhura's screen name changed a little bit but I was having trouble loading it onto FanFic last time, so sorry if that confused you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Part 2

-Chick: Commander Spock, I had a few questions about this semester's curriculum, can you help me out?

Com. Spock: Asking me if you can ask a question isn't logical, but of course I will help in any way I can.

-Chick: Thanks, I was wondering what languages we were going to focus on, I want to start studying now so I can get ahead...

Kirkilicous: Ohhhh, yeah, Commander Spock, can you tell me what we're doing for the next 3 semesters? I wanna start working on it now so I can get ahead of everyone else!

Com. Spock: It is good to see students so enthusiastic about the curriculum, but I do not believe you are enrolled in Xenolinguistics Mr. Kirk, but if you want to do an independent study I would certainly assist you.

Kirkilicous: Definitely. I want to learn English realllly bad, can you help me out?

-Chick: Drop it, Kirk. Go mess with someone who cares.

Com. Spock: I do not understand sarcasm Mr. Kirk, do you have a serious question?

Kirkilicous: Yeah, do your ears pick up any radio signals?

Com. Spock: No. Again, I cannot comprehend cynicism.

Kirkilicous: _Huh?_

-Chick: Ignore him, he won't quit until you do.

Com. Spock: Perhaps we should complete this on a more private forum. I will send you a link momentarily.

Kirkilicous: Aww, why you gotta ruin my fun?

-Chick: You know, some people actually use this chat room for academic reasons.

Kirkilicous: Bull. I've never seen anyone use this for studying. Cheating, maybe.

-Chick: Whatever.

Kirkilicous: Don't believe me? Check this place out when its exam time again, you'll know what I'm talking about!

-Chick: I'm leaving now.

Kirkilicous: Bye, muffin-cake!

-Chick: ...and if you ever call me that again, I _will_ shank you.

Kirkilicous: Uh huh. Is that a threat?

-Chick: No. It's a warning.

Kirkilicous: Don't you have some flirting to do with the commander?

-Chick: Why do you have to turn every situation sexual?

Kirkilicous: It isn't sexual... yet...

-Chick: You. Are. Unbelievable.

Kirkilicous: Admit it, I intrigue you!

-Chick: You are the biggest pig I have ever met.

Kirkilicous: Yet, here we are. You haven't logged off yet, so you're obviously head over heels for me!

-Chick: I'm leaving. Now.

Kirkilicous: Aww... AGAIN?

* * *

{Private forum}

-Chick: Sorry about that commander, he won't leave me alone.

Com. Spock: There are disciplinary charges against harassment if you think it's necessary.

-Chick: It's nothing I can't deal with. He isn't much different from any of the other cadets.

Kirkilicous: She likes me, she just won't admit it.

Com. Spock: Pardon me, I do believe this is a private forum.

Kirkilicous: Anything on a computer isn't private to me, the firewalls are too easy to resist!

Com. Spock: It is illegal to break into a private forum uninvited. Unless you want another mark on your record, I suggest you leave.

Kirkilicous: oh waah. Fine, _I'm leaving now._

Com. Spock: Thank you.

N. Uhura-chick: You probably shouldn't have done that.

Com. Spock: I was simply stating a fact.

N. Uhura-chick: Yes, but when Kirk sets his mind to something, he's unstoppable.

Com. Spock: That trait isn't necessarily a bad one. For instance, you seem to have a strong passion for learning, I find your achievements very gratifying.

N. Uhura-chick: Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself...

Com. Spock: Bad? Did I say something wrong?

N. Uhura-chick: No! Sorry, it's just a phrase humans use to return compliments...

Com. Spock: I must apologize; I still have much to learn about human culture.

N. Uhura-chick: Yes, don't we all?

Com. Spock: I thought that being half-human would make it easier for me to understand, but it seems like it's more difficult.

N. Uhura-chick: I could help if you want me to; you could tutor me about class and I could help you understand our culture!

Com. Spock: That seems like a logical exchange to me, but I'll have to check my schedule later, I'll let you know when we should meet, is that agreeable?

N. Uhura-chick: I find that very agreeable, commander...

* * *

GASP! Are they going on a date? WHOA!

Next Time: OMG, WHAT'S KIRK GUNNA DO TO GET BACK AT SPOCK?

Actually, that's not what the next one will be mainly about, but it'll be in there somewhere, anyway, I don't have specified plots I use, I just wing it. If anyone has any great ideas, you can post them in a review and I'll see if I can squeeze it in!

PS: Sorry if theres a few errors, FanFic's Formatting thing was acting up!


	3. part 3!

Im super pumped to get 5 reviews! There all good review too! YAY ME! Anyway, I would like to encourage my other readers to review, if you don't feel like writing a big long critique, just post a thumbs up! This is so I know people are actually reading, it'll give me motivation!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR TREK.

Part 3:

...

Scotch_man: That has to be the biggest fib I've read in a lifetime!

Russian_Prince: It is no lie! It is true! You are jealous of me.

Scotch_man: Sandwiches were definitely NOT invented in Russia! Everyone knows they originated in Scotland!

Russian_Prince: You seem to be confused. "Sandwich" is a Russian word, not a Scottish word.

Scotch_man: You canne even pronounce "Sandwich"! How can it be made in Russia, yet a Russian can't say it right?

Russian_Prince: I pronounce it correctly, it's everyone else who says it different!

Scotch_man: "SandVich" isn't a word, laddie.

Russian_Prince: That is how you say it!

Scotch_man: You're the only Lad I've ever met that says it that way!

Russian_Prince: Purhaps then you should visit Russia, it is a very innivative nation!

Scotch_man: "Purhaps" you should work on your English! You canne even spell it right!

Russian_Prince: I am not the only one! I do not see "canne" anywhere in the English dictionary!

Scotch_man: It's a slang term!

Russian_Prince: It is one thing to say it that way, but why are you writing it that way?

Master$ulu: This is the stupidest conversation I've ever seen! Does it matter?

Scotch_man: Laddie, if someone had told you sushi was invented in France, wouldn't you be a bit put off as well?

Master$ulu: Sushi? I was born in San Francisco!

Russian_Prince: actully, Sushi was invented in the northernmost part of Russia, but it became more popular in Japan and China later on...

Master$ulu: _huh?_

Scotch_man: You lie more than an 18 year old bloodhound!

Master$ulu: I agree, that's pretty far fetched...

Russian_Prince: Look it up!

Scotch_man: No "lol" for the bloodhound line? RLY?

Master$ulu: lol?

Russian_Prince: "lol" is a Russian abbreviation that indicates irritation.

Scotch_man: THAT'S NOT RUSSIAN! It means "Laugh Out Loud"! Not everything was invented in Russia!

Master$ulu: Ok, you guys lost me.

Scotch_man: This is a waste of time.

Russian_Prince: I do not like being called a liar, I am leaving. Are you going to be at fencing later Hikaru?

Master$ulu: Absolutely! See you there!

Russian_Prince: Bye!

...

Scotch_man: Beat his Russian ass for me, won't yeh?

Master$ulu: Absolutely. He's terrible! He closes his eyes every time he jabs, it's an easy way to get one of us hurt...

Scotch_man: ...We're still talking about fencing, right lad?

Master$ulu: Um, yeah, what did you think I was talking about?...

Scotch_man: Nevermind, I'm just a little tired, I think I'm gunna take a snooze if ya don't mind...

Master$ulu: No problem! See you later!

Scotch_man: Bye!

Master$ulu: Oh! And Scotty...?

Scotch_man: Yeah?

Master$ulu: GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER.

Soooo end of part 3! Wha'd you think? I realize there are spelling errors in Chekov's lines, but I did that on purpose in case you didn't pick up on that!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. PAAART 4!

I'm so glad you guys like this! Seriously, It's super cool! Anyway, about the next chapter, I really don't know all that much about Rand or Chapel, so forgive me if they seem out of character... anyway, I'm doing this on request, I hope I don't let you down!

Note: Prepare for Kirk's revenge!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek

Part 4!

:) Randi : So what was going on with you in class yesterday?

Nurse_chick: Which hour? What R U talking about?

:) Randi : Oh, play innocent, will you?

Nurse_chick: I honestly have NO idea what ur talking about!

:) Randi : You were totally giving Commander Spock goo-goo eyes the entire hour!

Nurse_chick: No I wasn't! Shut up! He's a _teacher!_

:) Randi : So? He's the youngest commander in starfleet!

Nurse_chick: He's a _Vulcan! _They don't feel the same as humans!

:) Randi : I heard he's only half-Vulcan, pretty sexy, eh?

Nurse_chick: You think that's all I like about him, don't you?

:) Randi : No, I think you have a HUUGE crush on him!

Nurse_chick: Everyone has their little crushes! I remember YOU had a crush on Adam Lambert, but he's dead! AND gay!

:) Randi : Guess what? Commander Spock isn't dead, OR gay! (I think...)

Nurse_chick: THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE'S AVAILABE!

:) Randi : What if he is? You should ask!

Nurse_chick: OMG, you totally didn't hear, did you?

:) Randi : WHAT?

Nurse_chick: Gaila told me he and Uhura went out the other night! TOGETHER!

:) Randi : As a date? ARE YOU SURE?

Nurse_chick: I think so, what else would it be?

:) Randi : Well Gaila likes to over exaggerate a lot, maybe we should ask Uhura about it!

Nurse_chick: NO! Don't ask Uhura! Ask Gaila!

:) Randi : Fine, sheesh, you don't like competition do you? I'm sending her a join request right now

...

EZ_2_B_Green: What up?

:) Randi : Chapel totally has a crush on commander Spock and she wants to know if he and Uhura are going out again!

Nurse_chick: I HATE YOU.

:) Randi : What? Did you think she wouldn't find out anyway?

EZ_2_B_Green: Um, I think it was more of a study session, but Uhura was totally freaked about it, she luuvs him!

Nurse_chick: Hey, did you know Janice likes your boyfriend?

EZ_2_B_Green: JANICE WTF?

:) Randi : CHAPEL WTF? That was supposed to be a secret!

Nurse_chick: You told Gaila I liked Spock, I just wanted to return the favor!

EZ_2_B_Green: What is wrong with you? You're my best friend, why would you do this to me?

:) Randi : I didn't do anything! I just think he's hot!

Nurse_chick: You told me you picture him naked every time you see him!

:) Randi : YOU AREN'T HELPING.

EZ_2_B_Green: STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND.

:) Randi : He ISN'T EVEN YOUR BOYFRIEND! You're just bed buddies!

EZ_2_B_Green: That's not true! We love each other!

:) Randi : YEAH RIGHT. When has he ever told you that?

EZ_2_B_Green: It's only a matter of time until he does!

:) Randi : You should tell him you "love" him next time you snuggle!

EZ_2_B_Green: You know what? I will!

Nurse_chick: Yay!

:) Randi : I'm still pissed at you.

Nurse_chick: WHAT? Well I'm pissed at you too!

EZ_2_B_Green: WELL I'M PISSED AT BOTH OF YOU.

Nurse_chick: What did I do to you?

EZ_2_B_Green: HELLOO? U R totally crushing on my best friend's boyfriend!

Nurse_chick: I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY WEREN'T GOING OUT!

EZ_2_B_Green: Uhura is gunna ask him though!

Nurse_chick: She IS?

EZ_2_B_Green: Um YEAH.

Nurse_chick: Sh*t!

:) Randi : HA!

Nurse_chick: SHUT UP! It's not like ur in a better situation!

EZ_2_B_Green: from now on there IS NO situation, right Janice?

:) Randi : whatever.

EZ_2_B_Green: Good! See you tommorow!

Nurse_chick: Byeee!

:) Randi : TTYL!

...

...

Super_Ultra_Sexy_Spock: Captain Pike, may I request permission to suspend Cadet Kirk?

Capt. Pike: What's the problem commander? And what's with your screen name?

Super_Ultra_Sexy_Spock: My screen name is the problem, sir. Cadet Kirk thought it would be funny to change it to a less-than-professional status.

Capt. Pike: Geez, you mean you couldn't figure out how to get back in yourself?

Super_Ultra_Sexy_Spock: It appears that he locked it with a password that I couldn't decode.

Capt. Pike: None of our programs could fix it either? Damn, he's a pretty smart kid...

Super_Ultra_Sexy_Spock: That is true, but he still broke into a personal account, so he should be penalized for his actions.

Capt. Pike: Alright, I'll talk to him, but I don't want you to suspend him, he's taking the Kobyashi maru _again_ tommorow...

Super_Ultra_Sexy_Spock: That is another situation entirely, Captain. I do not understand why he should be allowed to do so, the outcome will be no different than the other two times, there is no positive solution.

Capt. Pike: meh, just humor the kid, he'll learn his lesson eventually.

Super_Ultra_Sexy_Spock: I hope your personal relationship with the cadet is not impairing your judgment.

Capt. Pike: Clarify?

Super_Ultra_Sexy_Spock: I remember a conversation we had a month back; you spoke about his father's death, I realize you were very close to him.

Capt. Pike: It doesn't impair my judgment! He's like any other cadet to me.

Super_Ultra_Sexy_Spock: You were the one to recruit him, were you not?

Capt. Pike: Yes but I recruit a lot of people! I noticed how high his test scores are, so I thought he would be beneficial to starfleet!

Super_Ultra_Sexy_Spock: I see your logic. Still, I think it would be wise to do something about Kirk's actions, he needs to learn how to respect the law.

Capt. Pike: I agree. I'll take care of it, ok?

Super_Ultra_Sexy_Spock: Thank you sir.

Capt. Pike: No problem. I'll see you at the meeting later.

Super_Ultra_Sexy_Spock: I see no logic in making a statement such as that, would you assume I wouldn't be attending the meeting?

Capt. Pike: What? No, never mind. Goodbye Spock...

Super_Ultra_Sexy_Spock: Farewell captain.

...

So yeah, that's part 4, It didn't seem as funny as the others, but it did tie this into the new movie, so COOL right? Next chapter will be the Pike/Kirk one-on-one, so some parts may be a little more serious, but don't worry, I'll work something in!


	5. Goin' on part 5!

Wow, you have no idea how awesome your reviews are! It's totally psyching me up! Alright, I'll see who I can fit into this one, Like I said before, I start out with no ideas of a plotline, and they sort of form along the way, so it gets hard to stick to one idea, so if I start neglecting to write about some of the other characters, let me know so I can fix it!

Anyway, in the other chapter, if you didn't get the Adam Lambert line, sorry. If you did and you know who Adam Lambert is... well sorry again!

This is between the scene with Gaila and the kobyashi maru.

NOTE: THIS MAY BE CONSIDERED "M" RATED FOR LANGUAGE.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

Part 5!

Kirkilicous: It didn't work.

Bad2DBones: _Huh?_

Kirkilicous: IT DIDN'T WORK.

Bad2DBones: Do I actually have to ask or did you plan to tell me anyway?

Kirkilicous: Gaila! I couldn't ask her anything else about the test cuz Uhura caught us!

Bad2DBones: Sounds like a pretty sexy three way to me, wha'd she say?

Kirkilicous: She got super pissed, she threw me out in my underwear!

Bad2DBones: In the _hallways_? HA!

Kirkilicous: For your information, no one saw me! I managed to hide in one of the classrooms!

Bad2DBones: Damn, id'v been funnier if the teacher walked in...

Kirkilicous: Oh, he came in, he just couldn't find me!

Bad2DBones: Who was it? Who's class?

Kirkilicous: Commander Spock's!

Bad2DBones: Holy sh*t! How did you manage that?

Kirkilicous: Honestly, I have no idea.

Bad2DBones: Vulcans have better hearing than dogs! There's no way!

Kirkilicous: Dude, did you see what I did to his screen name?

Bad2DBones: Yes. Funny though it was; I think that was a bad idea.

Kirkilicous: Why? He deserved it!

Bad2DBones: For one, Vulcans don't get practical jokes, two, he's a _commander_!

Kirkilicous: SOOOO? Its not like they can crucify me or anything!

Bad2DBones: Yeah? Well i'd really suck if you got suspended right before a big mission.

Kirkilicous: Mah, the only reason they would put cadets in a mission is if a planet was about to be blown to smithereens!

Bad2DBones: Don't jinx it, that's bad karma.

Kirkilicous: Karma dosen't exist!

Russian_Prince: Karma was first theorized by a Russian philosopher in the 18th century.

Kirkilicous: Who the _hell_ are you and why the_ hell_ would I care where _Karma_ comes from?

Bad2DBones: Sorry Pav, Kirk can be a serious asshole sometimes.

Russian_Prince: Why do you make reference to a donkey's orifice?

Kirkilicous: You're freakin' kidding me, right?

Russian_Prince: I do not think you look like any part of any farm animal, what does that mean?

Bad2DBones: Kid, it's a swear word! You know, like cussing someone out!

Russian_Prince: Oh! Sorry, I do not know many English swears yet, for some reason my teacher didn't cover them...

Kirkilicous: Oh this is just too good. Bones, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Bad2DBones: Sex? No. Teaching a foreigner how to swear, YES!

Kirkilicous: Ha ha. Funny.

Russian_Prince: You will explain what everything means, right? I would not wish to misuse any of the words...

Kirkilicous: Oh absolutely! We wouldn't do something like that, would we Bones?

Bad2DBones: No, of course not! You can trust us!

Russian_Prince: You will help me with pronunciation, right? Can we meet up somewhere?

Kirkilicous: Yeah, why don't you come over to our dorm tonight? That ok with you Bones?

Bad2DBones: Yeah, how bout 8:00?

Russian_Prince: I can do zat!

Kirkilicous: You'll teach us some Russian swears too, right?

Russian_Prince: Вы просто чокнутая? Of course I will!

Kirkilicous: This is going to be FUN.

...

...

...

...

_chick: Hey Pavel, what was our assignment in class for the night? I kinda forgot to write it down...

Russian_Prince: Bitch do I look like a f**king textbook to you?

_chick: _What?_

Russian_Prince: Did I F**king stutter?

_chick: Chekov, why would you say something like that?

Russian_Prince: Say what?

_chick: What did I ever do to you? I thought you were different, Chekov!

Russian_Prince: Wait, what the f**k are you talking about?

_chick: Well, you're treating me like sh*t...

Russian_Prince: No I am not! ...am I?

_chick: Who taught you to speak like that?

Russian_Prince: Cadet Kirk did, why?

_chick: KIRK? Why would you believe anything he says?

Russian_Prince: McCoy helped too, it was really nice of them to teach to me!

_chick: Chekov, you can't talk to people that way.

Russian_Prince: Why the f**k not?

_chick: It _insults _people! You can get into a lot of trouble!

Russian_Prince: I can? Kirk and McCoy said everyone did it!

_chick: well... it can be used in the most expressive of situations, but you should just keep it to yourself from now on...

Kirkilicous: Dammit, why you gotta ruin our fun?

_chick: What the f**k is wrong with you? You could have seriously gotten him into trouble!

Russian_Prince: That is what you mean by expressive situation, yes?

Kirkilicous: He wanted to learn! Besides, it was a trade, we taught him how to cuss in English, he taught us how to cuss in Russian! It was win-win!

_chick: Why would you put a fellow cadet into that kind of position? Maybe I should tell Captain Pike about you and Gaila, you'll get thrown out for that!

Kirkilicous: Ahh, but the beautiful part is, you won't tell! You just think I'm too damn sexy!

Capt. Pike. The beautiful part is, she doesn't have to. My office. NOW.

Kirkilicous: Вот дерьмо

_chick: HA!

...

YAY! End of part 5! Hey yeah, sorry if I did any of the Russian wrong, I don't know a single word in Russian, so I was using googleTranslate... anyway, yeahh... make sure you all review to give me ideas for the next chapters!


	6. Small part 6!

**Soooorry I haven't updated in a while, I really didn't know what to write about, so I just kept pushing it off until now... so yeah, sorry... Anyway, I still have no idea what to write about, so I'll just start now and see where it goes... I might make this entry a little more serious since its starting to overlap with the events of the movie, just so you know. Anyway, I'm not getting this beta-ed (Sorry Pikaru's angel) cuz it makes it a little more realistic since they don't edit chat room content!**

**Rated "T" for language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.**

...

...

PrivateForumB23-98-b4444

Master$ulu: Pavel, why won't you talk to me? Where are you?"

...

Master$ulu: Please, I want to help you...

...

Master$ulu: Thanks for showing me how much trust you put in your friends, Chekov. Suffer by yourself. I don't care anymore.

Russian_Prince: _Hikaru,_ I'm sorry, don't be mad, I just don't really want to talk about it right now.

Master$ulu: _Pavel,_ I'm your friend, but I can't help until _you tell me what's wrong._

...

Russian_Prince: I let his mother die.

...

Master$ulu: I know you Pavel; it wasn't really your fault!

Russian_Prince: It IS my fault. MY FAULT._ She would have survived if I had not been careless!_

Master$ulu: You weren't careless! You SAVED everyone else; you saved _me_! Doesn't that matter to you?

Russian_Prince: I could have beamed her up! She fell and I couldn't lock on her; I could do it with you and Kirk but something happened... I _wasn't fast enough..._

Master$ulu: Pavel, what happened to Spock's mother WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT. Nero was the one who caused the freak disaster in the first place!

Russian_Prince: _Did you see his face?_ He just stood there, reaching out to _NOTHING! I should have been able to save her!_

Master$ulu: We should've saved the _whole planet_ but we don't always get what we want, now do we? I'm not exactly thrilled that Olson died on our mission, but my feelings don't keep me from doing everything I can to take down the bastard that made this happen, so quit hiding around and _come back to the bridge!_

...

Russian_Prince: Alright, I'll come back up, I _think_ I have an idea too. Thanks Hikaru.

Master$ulu: You're welcome, Pasha.

Russian_Prince: I love it when you call me that...

...

...

**OK, so my mind is dead. Everyone else seemed too busy throughout the movie to be able to go to chat rooms, soooo I might have to fast-forward to the end unless anyone has any brilliant ideas; I'd like to hear them! Sorry you've all waited so long just to get a really short, sad chapter, I've hit a plot road-block so... review but don't flame, ok? **


End file.
